Jace
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: Instead of running away to the lot with Johnny, Pony runs to the Nightly Double to think about everything that’s been happening lately. There he meets a girl who isn’t as bad as she seems, and things get a little out of hand when beer comes into play. R
1. One Big Drunken Mistake

**A/N: Alright y'all, I made this up when I just messing around on my computer. The first paragraph, I guees, I wrote from experience and went on from there. Hope y'all like it. Please review!**

* * *

_Summary: Instead of running away to the lot with Johnny, Pony runs to the Nightly Double to think about everything that's been happening lately. There he meets a girl who isn't as bad as she seems._**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: One Big Drunken Mistake**

Not that I don't love my family, don't get me wrong, but they can be so frustrating. It's like sometimes I don't belong there; like they're some aliens that abducted me from my real ones. Everything has gotten harder since I've gotten older. Everything's changing and sometimes I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't control things that I used to when I was little. No one seems to understand me and I hate it.

Darry's always telling me that I'm old enough to make my own decisions, but then he's still making them for me like I'm some kind of baby. It's just frustrating that's all. To know that Darry is always going to be doing things for me, that I need to myself. It's just frustrating.

After Darry was done hollering at me for staying out so late, the night he hit me, I ran out of the house. I didn't want talk to him, let alone anyone else. I knew Johnny was in the lot but it was a nice warm summer night and he'd be alright. If he was cold then he would have gone over to my place anyhow. So I ran and ran until I reached the Nightly Double, which was shut down since it was so early in the morning. I didn't know why I ran there, but it just seemed like a good place to hide and think for a while.

I snuck inside through the fence like I had earlier that night with Dally and Johnny and sat down in the seats we were sitting in before. It was weird to know that just a couple of hours ago, I was sitting there with Cherry Valance, one of the prettiest Socs, I've ever seen. Shoot, she was one of the prettiest _girls _I've ever seen. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew I shouldn't because she was a soc and she would never date a guy like me, but I couldn't help it. For some reason she just blew my mind every time I thought about her and that bothered me a bit.

Sometimes I wish things had changed for the better instead getting worse, but the worst just seemed to happen to Greasers the most, huh? I wish mom and dad hadn't died in that car accident. If they hadn't then everything would have been different. For one thing, Darry wouldn't have grown up so quick. He wouldn't have to take care of us or keep himself bottled up with his emotions. Sodapop, though he still is the happy-go-lucky guy we knew when mom and dad were still alive, I know he keeps things bottled up too. Doesn't it seem like everyone's trying to keep things from me, instead of letting it all go? That's another thing I hate. People are too scared of hurting me so they think the best way of protecting me is to not tell me anything at all. I know I'm old enough to know the truth, well, I think I'm old enough to handle the truth.

I was just sitting in silence, when I heard some heavy breathing behind me and I was scared stiff. When I turned around, all I could see was darkness, but I could still see the silhouette of a person sitting in the chair two rows behind me. The moonlight was hidden behind some clouds, so that wasn't much help. When I realized it was a girl, my nerves calmed a little and I walked towards her. She was sleeping peacefully and looked real calm. She was little chubby, but she was really pretty; probably prettier than Cherry Valance. The girl had dark brown hair, but it looked black, and it went a little bit past her shoulders. But, her eyes were what attracted me the most. Though they were closed they were beautiful, and shaped her face perfectly, making her look like some kind of Asian-looking angel. When I looked closer I noticed her cheeks were a rosy-red, but were tear-stained too.

I wondered why she had been crying. Such a pretty girl like that shouldn't have been crying. She started to stir a little bit and moon finally came out from behind the clouds. She must have seen me since she jumped a little. Before I could say anything she had a switchblade to my throat.

"Who are you?" she asked me. I gulped and raised my hands in defense.

"P-Ponyboy Curtis." I stammered. I didn't even know her name and she scared me real bad. I kept thinking that I was going to die. She was going to kill me just because I had been watching her sleep. That sounded wrong even in my mind, and I'm glad I didn't say it out loud.

"Well, why were you watching me sleep, Ponyboy?" she questioned me. I asked her to take the switchblade away from my throat before I explained everything, and she said I'd better not try anything. I wasn't about to, especially since I could still see the switchblade gripped tightly in her right hand.

Quickly I explained I had run away and found her there. I didn't tell her that Darry had hit me though. I didn't want to think about Darry right then. She asked me if I was a greaser or a soc. I told her the truth, and I saw her shoulders relax a little. She put her switchblade away and sat back down. There was a jacket next to her. It was a large leather jacket that looked nice and warm to be sleeping in.

"I'm Jace," she said finally breaking the silence. "Sorry, I've just been a little jumpy lately."

"How come?" I asked. "If you don't mind me askin' that is."

"My old man hit me earlier, so I grabbed my jacket and got out of there. He's been doing that a lot lately; you know, gettin' high and crap like that. I couldn't take it anymore so I left." I felt bad for her, but when I thought about it, I knew we had something in common. I looked into her eyes. They were even more pretty open then when they were closed. They had a nice dark brown color and hints of hazel which made them interesting to look at.

"How 'bout you? How come you're out here?" she asked me, motioning to the movie theater. I explained what had happened with Johnny at the lot and with Darry hitting me.

"I know he didn't mean to hit me, but I just don't want to talk to him right now," I said quietly.

"I know what you mean Ponyboy. Is Darry the only brother you got?" I shook my head and explained about Sodapop, and how the gang were like my brothers too. I felt comfortable talking to Jace for some reason, and pretty soon I had told her about mom and dad dieing about a year ago. (A/N: Sorry if I got that date wrong, but I sadly don't own a copy of the book. Hopefully I'll get one this summer.)

"I'm sorry 'bout your parents," she said. "Ya know I lost my mom too. She died a couple years back. She was on a train that went off course into a river," she said. "It's crazy, isn't it? That God's taking away the people we love?" I nodded in understanding. It _was_ crazy. Our parents were the people who were supposed to take care of us, teach us all that they knew. But it seemed like everything for us greasers, changed and the Socs got the long straw of the situation.

"When my mom died, I cried what seemed like forever. She was my mom, ya' know? She was always there for me and everything. I loved my dad, but we weren't as close. After she died, he started getting high. He said that when he was high he could see her, like she was real."

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying. She gave me a strange look, "for your mom, I mean." She nodded her thanks and grabbed a can from underneath her seat. I thought it might be a soda so I didn't say anything about it.

"You want some?" she asked me. I asked her what it was. "Its beer," she said simply and took a swig. "So you want some, or not?" I hadn't ever tried beer before or even thought about it. I had seen what had happened to Dally and Steve when they came 'round the house. They would pass out on our couch and sleep off the hangover. But, I didn't know what beer tasted like, so I was curious.

Nodding my head, she handed a can and I took a swig also. It had a strong taste to it, and I smacked my lips with distaste. It didn't taste as good as I thought it would have, but it wasn't half bad. I took another swig and we talked for another hour or so. Pretty soon we had to leave, because that sun was coming up and the Nightly Double would have been open soon.

So we grabbed the rest of the beer and walked over to the lot where Johnny was gone. He must have walked over to my house last night like I thought he would have. So we sat down again and talked some more. I had found out she was a greaser, like me, and she went to school with me. I hadn't seen her around school, and she said she hadn't seen me 'round either, so it didn't really matter to us. Jace was the same age as me, fourteen, and also had a little sister, who was about a year younger then her, and an older brother that moved away after their mom died. I felt bad, real bad, for her and her little sister. And then I thought about how good I had with Darry and Soda, but last night kept coming back to mind.

We weren't drunk when we left the Nightly Double, but when we got to the lot we were far from sober. Soon we were laughing at a joke I had just made, and I leaned in to kiss her. I didn't know why I did it, but I think it was under the influence of alcohol.

"No, it's alright," she said, when I pulled away embarrassed. Slowly I leaned back in to kiss her again, and soon I had my t-shirt off, and she with her jacket and shirt. The alcohol had influenced both of us, so I knew we were both drunk and it felt so good that we weren't going to stop now.

I had been a virgin, before I had met Jace, and I think she was too. I had never asked, so I didn't know if she had any experience at all, I knew I didn't. It felt so good to be kissing her. I was real shy around girls, like Johnny was, but it just felt right, even without the alcohol.

When we were sweaty and panting, I remembered we were in the lot. Looking around I saw that no one, so Jace and I agreed to put our clothes back on. I knew it was stupid to have had sex with her, but I couldn't help it. It just felt so good. It felt like she understood me more than anybody.

We finally got dressed, and laid back down of the grass. Soon we had fallen asleep. I was content with where I was with Jace, and Darry, Sodapop, and the rest of the gang, were far from my mind.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later, to Johnny shaking me gently. He had been calling my name and when I got my eyes to focus I realized Jace wasn't there. She had left me here all by myself. I got up and shook the sleepiness from me, but I had a really bad headache and my mouth tasted like the beer I had had earlier that morning. When I looked up toward the sun, it made my head spin, and I felt like throwing up. And seconds later that exactly what I was doing.

Johnny must have smelt the alcohol on my breathe, because he was asking how much beer I drank. I didn't lie to him, because I really didn't know how much I drank. Besides my pounding head, and my body was aching, then I thought about Jace. Where had she gone? Why did she leave without saying anything? I missed her, believe or not. Even though I had just met her last night, I missed her. She understood me better then anyone, and she just left me here to throw up what we shared last night.

I got up from the ground and headed home with Johnny helping me. Boy, was I going to hear it when Darry and Soda saw me like this. Me and Darry were probably going to end up fighting again, but I didn't want to think about it right now. My head was pounding and it felt like my eyes were squishing out of my head.

When I got inside, Darry was on the couch asleep, but when Johnny slammed the door accidentally, he woke up and saw me. Jumping up, he went to hug me, but I pulled away. I hadn't forgotten what he had done to me last night. And I wasn't about to forgive him either. He looked hurt, but he had hurt me and this was pay back. All the same he stayed quietly.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Sodapop, Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve all sitting around the table. Like Darry, Sodapop jumped to his feet and hugged me. I didn't pull away from him, though.

"Where did you go?" he asked me. "We've been worried sick."

"Who's 'we'?" I bitterly. Sodapop gave me a sad look and glanced at Darry, who was standing behind me. I didn't turned to see him, but I knew he was standing there; I could feel it.

"Don't be like that, Pony," Johnny said quietly, from behind as well. He was standing next to Darry. I finally turned around to see Darry close to tears. I turned to Johnny.

"Why shouldn't I be? He fucking hit me yesterday!" I shouted. "Why shouldn't I act like that Johnny, huh!" I turned back around to face Sodapop, and the rest of the gang. Soda didn't looked shocked since he had seen it but the rest of the gang did. Darry had never laid a hand on me before last night. There was a long silence before someone broke it.

"You know I didn't mean to, Pony," Darry said quietly. There was sadness in his voice; hurt. I turned to him again, and saw tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry!" I shouted. "You're sorry!" I was angry, and frustrated. Frustrated that he had hit me; frustrated that Sodapop and the gang weren't on my side; frustrated with the fact that Jace had left me in lot by myself. _Jace,_ I thought.

"I gotta find Jace," I said to myself. "Shit," my anger had disappeared suddenly when I thought about her. What if she had gone back to her dad? What if she was hurt? What if something happened to her? Would I see her again? I was confused, and hurt at the same time. She was special, and different, and understood me, I couldn't lose her.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, and ran to the bathroom, where I threw-up multiple times.

"The kid's drunk!" I heard Dally shouted from the doorway. I heaved again into the toilet and flushed it. Quickly I wiped my mouth and stood up again, to brush my teeth. I was _never_ getting drunk again.

I walked out of the bathroom, pushing the gang out of my way and I collapsed on the couch. Soda kneeled by my side and asked me something I couldn't understand. I looked at his face, and it was covered with concern and worry.

"How much did ya' drink, kid?" Dally asked me, loudly. My headache returned and my hands flew to my forehead. "How much?" he asked again. Dally didn't care of the fact that it was he who was making my headache worse, so he continued to shouted words at me.

Finally, after having enough of his hollering, I did some of my own. "I don't know, alright! Jace just kept handin' me some when we got to the lot!"

"Ponyboy, who's Jace?" Sodapop asked. I kept silent and tension was growing thick. "Pony, who's Jace!" He asked me again, this time louder and it was firm. I looked at him, in shock and confusion. He was angry that I hadn't answered him. I knew because he was never firm with me like that.

"A person," I said stupidly.

"Pony, this isn't funny!" It was Darry this time, and that made me madder then ever.

"Shut up Darry, like you care!" I shouted, sitting up. The room went quiet, and I regretted ever sayin' that. I knew Darry cared; that he loved me all the same, just like he loved Soda, but he hit me and I wasn't going to let that go.

"Pony, I do care!" He said quietly. I got up to face him, and looked him in the eyes.

"If you cared 'bout me, then you wouldn't of hit me! If you cared 'bout me then I wouldn't have found comfort in a girl I just met last night!" I found myself screaming. I wasn't afraid of Darry at that moment. I didn't care at that moment if the gang was watching us, or if we had an audience filled with strangers, so I kept goin'.

"If you care 'bout me then I wouldn't have gotten drunk! I wouldn't have slept with Jace last night!" Realizing what I had said, I watched Darry's face turn from hurt to shock. Silence swept the living room and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran pass Darry and everyone one else who was in my way. I didn't care what they thought. I just wanted to find Jace; to talk to her; to ask her why she left.

* * *

**A/N: So what y'all think? Good? Bad? I wanna know so please review! Flamers welcome!**


	2. Hospital and the Greaser Gang

A/N: I would like all the people that reviewed my story. I'm glad you guys liked it. Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the first one. Please R&R. Thx so much!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Hospital and the Greaser Gang

* * *

**Jace's POV**

After Ponyboy and I…well you know, we fell asleep in the lot. I woke up with his arms around my waist, and I realized what had happened. Sometimes reality takes a while to get to me, and when it does, it hits me hard. Ponyboy was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake him.

For a kid I just met last night, he sure was different. Somehow me and Pony clicked in that weird way. I really liked him, and surprisingly I don't regret what happened last night. I began to squirm a little under his grasp and then I realized I had left my little sister, Brandy, at home with my dad. I hoped she was okay.

Though she was only thirteen, she had a real lip. She doesn't like Dad bossing her around or when he's hitting us, so when I left last night, she begged me to let her come with me. I told her she had to stay there, to stay in her room; not to talk to Dad. I should've brought her with me. Then again, if I had I probably wouldn't have had such a great time with Ponyboy.

I feel real bad about leaving Ponyboy, but I had to get back to my sister. So I grabbed my stuff and left. Walking home wasn't as bad I thought it would have been, but I went past this kid who looked around thirteen maybe, and he was really scared as he walked by me. I just went on my way. He probably didn't want to talk to me, and I had a real big headache anyway.

When I got to my house, I stood there, watching the building like it was moving or something. I was also listening too, to see if there was any fighting going on or something. There was nothing, so I just stared at the place where I had grown up. Where I had listened and talked to my mother. Where I had played catch with my brother when he still lived here. Where I watched everything go from bad to worse when my mom died.

I missed my brother sometimes, but he couldn't handle Mom's death so he left. Aden, left me and Brandy to suffer from Dad's abuse. He knew about it, all about it, but he still left us. I don't hate Aden like I thought I did when he first left, like I do Dad, but if he ever comes back, then he won't be welcome with opened arms.

Deciding to walk inside, I climbed the stairs and crept through the doorway. It was quiet, and eerie, like something bad had happened or something. I walked through the first floor of the house and found nothing; no one. I rushed upstairs quietly, running past my dad's room to find the door close. _Good, he's sleeping. _I slowed my pace a little when I reached Brandy's room, and knocked lightly.

"Brandy, it's me Jace," I whispered through the door. I heard shuffling from the inside and the door flew open. Brandy threw herself into my arms and began to cry. I held my baby sister close, and tried to quiet her.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked her, softly. She shook her head, and pointed toward Dad's closed door. Pulling me inside her room, she tried to wipe away the tears.

"He beat me," she whispered, shutting the door. I pulled her into a hug and regretted leaving her alone last night. "He beat me," she repeated, this time I could tell she was scared.

"It's okay, Brandy. I'm here. I'm so sorry," I whispered, as I hugged her. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and hugged me tighter than ever. Pulling away slowly, she showed me her bruises and cuts. They were everywhere. It was worse than anything I had ever gotten. She had somehow survived it.

I wished I had stayed home last night, or at least had brought her with me. Brandy had a black and blue bruises all over her stomach and it sickened me to look at it. I just hope he hadn't done anything else to her. Slowly I trailed my fingers along the bruises and saw Brandy wince when I got to her ribs. She must have some broken ribs, so she should go to the hospital.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," I told her quietly. She looked panicked, and stared at her door. Slowly, I turned to see my father standing there, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Your not takin' her anywhere," he slurred, as he grabbed for my hair. I winced in pain and he held my face close to his. "I'm glad my daughter finally decided to come home. What did ya' do, get fucked last night?" he asked cruelly, gripping tighter to my hair.

"At least I didn't beat my youngest daughter," I whispered angrily. I could see his face, and he wasn't happy about my statement. Throwing me across the room I landed roughly against my sister's plain white wall. I had hit my head the hardest, and having a hangover didn't help much.

I heard Brandy scream, as he kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. I doubled-over but tried to get away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shine in the sunlight, and I turned to see a metal ruler sticking out from behind Brandy's desk. Quickly I grabbed it and swung my dad's moving leg. Hitting him hard, I sliced through his pant leg and I could see blood. He shouted it pain and fell to the ground.

Brandy ran to my side and helped me up. We had to get out of there while he was still down. We quickly walked down the stairs and out of the house. I didn't know what to do anymore. He would find us eventually, and we would have to go back to him. I was scared and once we got outside, I couldn't help but cry.

We ran to the park, and sat down on a bench. The pain in my chest from running combined with the blows the my ribs, made me cry harder. Brandy pulled me into a hug and I had forgotten she was there. Sometimes she could be real quiet, which kinda scares me too, since I don't know when she'll turn up. Right now both of us were crying, crying like our lives depended on it.

I looked around the park and saw no one there; we were all by ourselves. I hugged Brandy tight as we sat on the bench and realized we should keep movin'. When my dad is high, he'll do anything stupid. Getting up shakily, I told Brandy we were going to the hospital. She shook her head 'no' but I insisted we go. Brandy was in pretty bad shape from last night, and I was too.

Walking to the hospital would have taken too long, and it would of drained me too, so I called a cab, from a payphone near the park. I had some money that I had took last night from my dad, before I left. When the cab picked us up we rode quietly to the hospital and Brandy was the first to be checked out. We had pulled it off as a getting jumped story, and I was to wait in the lobby until it was my turn, but I didn't want to leave my little sister by herself.

The doctor came out again, and I jumped to my feet, well more like hobbled. He said she had a broken rib, but nothing else major. I was glad she was gonna be okay, but now I didn't know where we would go. It was finally my turn to get checked out, while Brandy took a nap in another room. The doctor said I had three crack ribs and I may have had a concussion. I hadn't realized it until just then that I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep, but the doctor gave me some pills so I wouldn't.

After getting my ribs bandaged up I asked to use the phone to maybe call someone. The nurse said that I should call my parents, since they weren't here, but I wasn't about to call my dad. I sat a long while on the hospital bed think of who I could call. Finally someone came to mind.

"This is an operators speaking. How may I help you," I hear someone say through the phone, it was a women.

"Yes can I have the address for a Ponyboy Curtis," I asked politely. She said she didn't have a 'Ponyboy Curtis' but she had a 'Darrel Curtis'. I then remembered Pony telling me about his brother hittin' him last night, and about his mom and dad. His brother's name was Darrel.

"Yes, that's him. Could I have the address, please." I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the address down. I was going to see Ponyboy again, and hopefully I could find a place for me and Brandy to stay.

* * *

After we were released from the hospital, I got another cab, and we drove to Ponyboy's house. Brandy kept asking me where we were going. All I could answer was, "somewhere safe." I paid the cab driver when we got out of the car and stared at where Ponyboy lived, well where I thought he lived. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't an apartment either. The walls were white with dark blue shudders and there was a metal fence around the property.

Opening the gate, I heard a small squeak from its lack of oil. Gripping Brandy's hand we walked toward the front door and up the stairs. Then thoughts kept rushing to mind. _What if he doesn't want to help me? What if he doesn't care like he said he did? What if…? _I couldn't stop with the 'what ifs' and it was driving me crazy. I hesitated to ring the doorbell, so growing impatient Brandy did it for me. Normally I would of smacked her but today wasn't the day for it.

When the door opened, the scared kid I had walked past this morning stood in the doorway. I gaped at him. _He knew Ponyboy?_ He seemed to be a little shocked too, but not as much as me. Brandy nudged me, and brought me back to my senses.

"Is Ponyboy here?" I asked. I saw Brandy snigger and I nudged her back, making her quiet. The boy began to stutter, and I heard another man's voice from inside the house.

"Hey Johnnycakes, who's at the door?" I heard the man say. He appeared behind Johnny, I think his name was, and smirked at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Jace, Jace Brian," I said quickly. "Is Ponyboy here?" The boy named Johnny walked away from the door and disappeared while the other man blocked the doorway, his arms crossed. I could feel Brandy shiver, and back up behind me. The man was mean lookin' and had blonde hair. He was tall and had muscles too. He looked familiar to me, then it hit me. He was Dallas Winston.

"Dally, is Pony here?" I asked him bravely. He gave me a hard look.

"How you know my name?" I gulped and answered that Pony had told me about him, which he had last night.

"So you're the broad he was with last night," he said with a smirk. He was about to say something else, when another guy grabbed his shoulder from behind. Coming in view I noticed that this one looked a lot like Ponyboy, but he had a movie star grin on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked me, I stayed silent. I felt Brandy nudge me again to speak up, from behind me. I pulled her out from behind and closer to me.

"This is the broad, Pony was with last night," Dally interrupted. The man that looked like Pony whispered something in Dally's ear, and Dallas disappeared back into the house.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked me, once Dallas was gone. I gave him a strange look. _Why was he askin' me where Ponyboy was?_ "This morning when he came home, he said he had to find 'Jace' I'm guessin' that's you. Then he ran out lookin' for ya'." he said leaning against the doorframe. Staring down at Brandy, he smiled.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Brandy. You Sodapop?" I asked him. He nodded, giving me a weird look. "Ponyboy told me about you, Darry, and the rest of the gang. We're greasers too."

He nodded again and invited us inside. I hesitated for a moment and then I felt Brandy shiver since she wasn't wearing a jacket. It was about to get dark out, 'cause we were at the hospital so long, and I had to get her to sleep soon. Walking inside I counted six guys sitting in the living room. Three of them were Sodapop, Dally, and Johnny. Two of the others were on the floor watching Mickey Mouse and the last one was laying on the couch.

"Hey y'all, this is Jace and her little sister Brandy. They're looking for Ponyboy." Sodapop introduced us. All eyes were on us and I could feel Brandy shake behind me. The one laying on the couch sat up and I noticed he too, looked sorta like Ponyboy. He was muscular like Dally and had long hair like Sodapop. He got up and walked towards me and Brandy got scared again, but I stood my ground. Once he got close, I could see the hurt in his eyes and his cheeks were tear-stained. He must have been crying.

"I'm Darry, Ponyboy's older brother," he said extending his hand. "You haven't seen him have ya'?" I shook my head 'no' but shook his head all the same.

"Not since I left him this morning in the lot," I said. The room quieted and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing.

"How much?" Darry asked me. I gave a confused look. "How much did you drink?" Brandy came out from behind me, and she was angry. I knew was in for it now.

"You were drinkin'?" She asked me. I stayed quiet. "You were drinking, while I was home alone with _him_," she emphasized.

"Brandy," I tried. She kept going.

"No! Don't Brandy, me! I begged you to let me come with you, but no, you left me to get beaten! You left to get drunk!" she shouted at me.

"Brandy stop!" I said firmly. She quieted and there were tears in her eyes. Pretty so she'd be sobbing like a baby. "Look, I didn't think I was gonna get drunk! And I didn't know I was gonna meet Ponyboy either, so stop yellin' at me! I told you was sorry I left you with Dad, alright?"

"No! it's not _alright_! I trusted you! You're just like Aden!" She screamed and tried to run out of the house, but I grabbed her arm.

"Listen," I said, holding both her arms. "I'm nothing like Aden. If I was, then I would have left a long time ago. I wouldn't have cared what happened you, but I do! Don't be mad at me because I screwed once. You know why I left last night, I had to get out and it was too dangerous for you to come with me."

"It was too dangerous NOT to come with you," she said, tears dripping down her face. Getting her arms free, she ran out of the house. Sighing, I heard the door slammed and I turned to the gang.

"Thanks, Darry," I said sarcastically, before I went to find my sister.

* * *

**Soda's POV**

After Jace and Brandy's little show, I heard the door slam a second time and I turned to Darry. He looked sorta shocked by the display between the two girls and sorta hurt too. He must of felt bad since he was the one that started it, but I couldn't blame him for askin' her. I wanted to know too.

It sure wasn't like Ponyboy to be like this, I mean goin' off with some girl for a night, he isn't like that. Usually him and Johnny get kinda shy 'round girls and stay clear of 'em. Well I guess the beer helped a little bit.

What Brandy said made me think; made me think about how good I had it here with Darry and Ponyboy. I didn't know who Aden was but he sure didn't seem like a nice guy. I wonder if Jace and Brandy's mom is like their dad. But, I guess we'll just have to ask if they ever come back. I doubt Jace will come back without Ponyboy. She was angry at Darry, hell that's for sure, but she also seemed kinda scared of Dally, and Brandy just seemed scared of all of us, even me.

I'm trying to remember what it was like being their age. I'm guessin' Jace is the same age as Ponyboy and by the way Brandy was so scared, she was probably about eleven or twelve. I liked it when I was twelve and fourteen, back then Mom and Dad were alive and Darry wasn't worried about nothing except for his grades and football. Ponyboy was still kinda young but he sometimes knew what was goin' on when I clued him in.

Now that I think about Ponyboy did the same thing I did. We slept with people, except I got Sandy pregnant and Ponyboy was drunk last night. Things were getting messed up for us Curtis's and I think Darry about explode from our stupid stuff.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully y'all like. Tell me what you think please! If I get enough reviews then I'll update! thanks again for all the reviews.

PissedbeyondRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


	3. Finding a Place to Stay

A/N: I am SO sorry for the long update! I've had this stupid writer's block for too long. lol. This chapter didn't come out as well as I had hope but my sister loves it, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Finding a Place to Stay

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

The first place I ran to was the lot. When I got there, no one was in sight so I sat down for a while thinking about what happened last night between me and Jace. It's not like I thought my first time would be. Dally said that when he first got laid he didn't care about the girl, but I wasn't Dally. Jace was different, and I liked that about her. She didn't wear make-up like most of the greasers around here, and she didn't dress like a slut like most girls either. She was special.

I just sat there thinking about her. I had done the same thing about Cherry Valance last night before I had met Jace. But it was weird how Jace was far more different then Cherry; she just changed my mind real quick. When I started to doze off I decided to go look around the park to wake myself up.

Walking there didn't take to long. I just passed house after house and tree after tree with no one to bother me. It was peaceful, I guess. When I got to the park some people were sitting on the benches while some kids played on the monkey bars. I climbed the jungle gym and lied down again. I kept thinking about Jace and trying to think about why she had left me this morning. Then my thoughts went back to Darry and the gang's reaction. Darry seemed kinda shocked before I left, I'm guessin' it's 'cause I'm normally shy around girls, but whatever. I didn't want to think about Darry right then.

Pretty soon the park emptied and two girls showed up crying. I didn't think they would want to be bothered by me so I just stayed quiet and listened to wind blow and their cries echo threw the park. I heard one of the girl say that they were going to the hospital. When I turned to see them leave in a cab the oldest girl's face came into view. She looked really familiar but I couldn't really place her. Looking closer, I knew who it was.

Climbing down the jungle gym I shouted her name but she didn't hear me. By the time I had gotten to the ground Jace was gone. I decided to walk to the hospital. It wasn't too far away but I still had to walk quite a while. Not caring whether or not if I was alone, I began to walk into the direction of the hospital.

Everything kept bugging my mind as I walked. _Why had she been crying? _Maybe she had gone back to her father. She had told me that she had the same home life as Johnny. Though, she didn't know Johnny, she explained to me that everyday she went home afraid. She was afraid to find her baby sister dead or hurt bad enough to be taken to the hospital. It must of happened since that's where I was headed.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard a soft purring of a car from behind me. When I turned around I saw Bob, Randy, and the rest of their soc gang, sitting comfortably in Bob's blue Mustang. _What the hell did they want? Hadn't they done enough last night?_

I turned forward and headed for the hospital again, where hopefully Jace would be. After a few minutes I could tell that the Socs were getting annoyed of me ignoring them so one of them threw a Pepsi bottle at my head. I shook it off and continued to walk straight ahead, not stopping. Taking out a cigarette and lighted up as I walked, noticing I wasn't to far from the hospital now.

"Hey, Greaser!" I heard one of Socs shout. I just kept walking. I didn't feel like running, but I should have. Maybe I could have gotten away from 'em but I doubt it. Hearing the pace of the purring car come up closer behind, I quickened my own pace a little. I heard a chuckle from the car and it shut off. Then about ten or twelve feet jogging to keep up with me. _Why wasn't I running? Why wasn't I afraid? _

When they circled around me, one of the Socs shouted, "Hey, Greaser wait up a sec'." I kept on walking until another Soc stopped into front of me and slammed me roughly against a building wall.

"He told you to wait," he said, glaring at me. When I didn't struggle, that glared turned into a sly smile. I tried to look tough, and it must of worked since that smile turned back into a meaningful glare. The guy was about six feet tall with tuff blonde hair, and blue and white madras on. He was wearing tight kaki-pants and expensive leather boots too.

"Alright, Shayne. Put 'im down," I heard Bob say from behind. He was acting real nice, but I knew it was all a joke. The kid named Shayne dropped me like a rock, and I landed on the ground with a _thud_.

"Get up greaser," Bob said loudly. I got up slowly, and tried to reach for my switchblade in my back pocket. Randy saw me before I could do anything. Punching me in the jaw he made me become good friends with the ground. I just lied there, rubbing my jaw tenderly. When I didn't get up, I felt hands search me and take my switchblade. Once I lost my switchblade, I looked up to see Bob towering over me. Slowly he kneeled down and smirked.

"You know, it's good to see where you belong----," he paused and kicked me in my side, making my double over. "---in the dirt." He finished as the other bastards laughed, watching my clutch my stomach in pain.

"Finish him!" Bob ordered. Soon I felt nothing but kicks and punches all over my body. "This is what you get for pickin' up our girls, Greaser!" I just wanted it to stop but I didn't fight back. I just took it. Right when I thought I gonna die I heard another car pull up and doors slam.

"Hey!" Immediately the blows stopped and I heard the Socs retreat. I lied there, hoping that whoever had stopped the Socs wasn't a cop or something.

"Curtis, you alright?" I opened one my eyes to see Tim and Curly Shepard kneeling over me. The rest of the Shepard's gang was just coming back from probably chasin' off the Socs. When I saw the Shepards' I relaxed a little and moved my head into a sort of a nod. It hurt real bad.

"He looks pretty bad, Tim." I heard Curly say. _Like I needed to know that, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, come on. Help me get him up." I would have stopped 'em if I didn't hurt so bad. So I just let them pick me up and carry me to their car.

"Where you takin' me?" I croaked. My voice was harsh and my throat was throbbing. So it hurt even for me to say that much.

"Don't worry, kid. We're takin' you to the hospital. Only a couple of blocks away so you can get checked out." I guess I had nodded a bit 'cause Curly took over talkin'.

"You want me to call Darry when we get there, Ponyboy?" _Did I? Did I really want my brother to come get me and then yell at me again? Last night was bad enough. _I finally decided against it when we pulled up to the hospital. Tim and the rest of the Shepard gang helped me walk inside.

* * *

Once they put me in a room, and got me examined, I found out my left arm and a couple my ribs were broken. I had three stitches on my forehead too. Curly asked me again if I wanted Darry or Sodapop to come get me, I told 'em no. "Don't call them. I don't wanna talk to Darry."

"What about Sodapop?" I shook my head again. "Alright, Pony. Listen I'm gonna wait outside, okay? Holler if ya' need anything."

"Thanks Curly…Hey! Wait!" I called after him. Curly appeared in the doorway again.

"What's up?"

"Can you look up a Jace…Jace," _What was her last name? Damn!_ "Johnson. She has her little sister with her, Brandy." _Why did I say Johnson?_ I mentally slapped myself, but if that name worked I'd be real lucky.

"Alright, man. I'll be back." Curly came back about twenty minutes later with Tim at his heels. "They said that the only Jace Johnson checked out about a half an hour ago. Sorry, Ponyboy. Why look for him anyways?" He asked me curiously.

"_She's _a friend of mine. When you guys found me I was headin' here to talk to her. I saw her at the park but she had gotten in a cab before I was fast enough. Thanks anyway, Curly."

Curly nodded, but stayed quiet.

"You sure you don't want us to call Darry or something, Ponyboy?" Tim asked me. I shook my head again.

"Could you guys just take me home? I'll deal with Darry and Sodapop when I get there." Tim hesitated for a moment before Curly elbowed him in the gut, making my smirk a little.

"Alright, Curtis. We'll leave when you're ready."

"Thanks, Tim." He nodded his head a bit and then walked out of the room with Curly not to far behind. But when Curly got to the door way he stopped dead.

"What is so bad that you don't want us to call Darry, Ponyboy?" He asked me. I stayed quiet for a minute thinking about whether I should tell him or not, and I decided against it.

"Nothin' Curly." He sighed in defeat and went back to the lobby with Tim. Slowly I got up and made my way out of the room. Soon we had checked me out and were headed to my house.

* * *

In the car, it was quiet and a little cold. The ride wasn't that long but I was really tired and decided to rest my head on the window as it started to rain. Just my luck, I thought to myself. As Tim droved, I watch the houses and fences past by slowly. He was taking his time which I was grateful for.

Sighing to myself, I asked Tim to drop me off about a block away from my house. At first he protested but after a while he complied. Getting out, I thanked them and headed towards home nice and slow. I didn't want to deal with Darry right now but I knew I who have sooner or later. Hearing footsteps coming my way, I looked up from the ground to see a little girl running towards me. She was crying. As she ran past me, I stared at her.

"Hey!" I shouted after her. She stopped at turned to face me, as the rain fell on us. She looked really familiar. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking up her. She looked scared, real scared. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She nodded and walked over to me timidly.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking into her eyes. They were blue.

"Brandy," she said quietly. That's where she looked familiar, I thought to myself.

"You're Jace's sister, right?" She nodded again.

"How do you know me?" She asked, confused. Before I could answer, I heard more footsteps from behind me and I turned around to see Jace running my way.

"Brandy!" She shouted, obviously not noticing me yet. I stayed quiet as Brandy stared at her sister. Once she reached us, Jace pulled Brandy away from me and gave me a death glare that would kill. "Stay away from my sister, you freak."

"Nice to see you too, Jace." I said putting on a smile. She did a double take and her hand flew over her mouth. I chuckled at her reaction and pretty soon, I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck as well as the pain rush to my ribs. Wincing loudly, Jace pulled away quickly and studied me.

"What happened?" She said worried. I shook my head, as if it were nothing.

"I'm fine, just those damn Socs," I muttered. We heard a cough and I remembered that Brandy was with us.

"Explain, please!" she said, crossing her arms. I smiled at her and held out my right hand.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis. Nice to meet you, Brandy." But Brandy didn't shake it. She stood there an angry expression on her face.

"Brandy, don't be rude!" Jace scolded her. I shook my head again.

"It's alright, Jace." I told her. I knew that once Brandy knew who I was, if she knew about us, (which she probably did) then she wouldn't like me at all. "What's on your mind, Brandy?"

"What's on my mind?!" She screamed. "What the fuck do you think is on my mind?! I'm face to face with the guy who got drunk with my sister! I'm not stupid!" I was in state of shock at her anger. But she kept going despite the fact that Jace was yelling at her for being so rude. Pretty soon she rounded on Jace too.

"You left me with Dad! All so you could get drunk and a piece of ass!" She screamed. That's when Jace snapped.

"Enough!" Jace shouted. Brandy shut up immediately, like someone had stapled her mouth shut. "I told you what happened, alright? And I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm Goddamn sorry! Now apologize to Ponyboy!" Brandy didn't argue, which surprised me. I thought she would've at least fought back considering her attitude.

Brandy's 'sorry' came out quick and quiet but I understood what she said. I told her it was alright. After that I noticed she started to shiver since it was raining and her hair was dripping wet. Taking off my jacket I put it around Brandy and my sweater on Jace. At that Jace refused seeing as I was the one with a broken arm but I didn't care.

I took her hand with my right and Jace took Brandy's left. Sooner than I realized, I walked them back to my house, where I could see Two-Bit peeking through the window every few seconds. When he saw us, Two-Bit waved, making me laugh somewhat.

Standing on the porch, I hesitated and looked at Brandy and Jace who were both shaking really bad. Twisting the doorknob I walked in with them in front of me, to find Steve and Johnny on the couch, with Two-Bit now in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse. Dally was in Darry's chair and my brother's were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to you, kid?" Dally asked walking over to me. As he looked at the stitches I saw Johnny leave the room out of the corner of my eye.

Swatting Dally away annoyed, I said, "I'm fine, just got into some trouble that's all." Dally finally nodded, I guess he didn't want to argue with me tonight. The rest of the gang was looking at Jace and Brandy as they shivered, I grabbed Jace's hand.

"What they doin' back here?" Steve said, laughing a little. I glared. "Thought they were too scared to come back," he continued. I felt like beating in his face, broken arm or not.

"Shut up, Steve," I snapped at him, making him confused. I had never really talked back to him before, but I wasn't going to have him bad-mouthing Jace and Brandy. "Come on," I said quietly, leading Jace and Brandy out of the living room, before coming face-to-face with Darry. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the doorframe, and when I looked in his eyes, it looked like he had been crying.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, which after everything; I thought he would at least scream. In spite of myself, I was harsh with my response, something I didn't want to do, but I did anyway.

"What do you care?" I said rudely, putting everyone on edge, just as Sodapop came up behind Darry. Pushing past them, I led Jace and Brandy to Soda and my room, closing the door behind me. Shutting the open window, I started sifting through my drawer placing some warm clothes on the bed for them; then I grabbed some myself. Jace took both pairs of clothes for them, and I showed them where the bathroom was, as silence ran through the house. Today wasn't a day to be saying something, and my bad mood seemed to upset everyone.

Changing in my room, I waited for Jace and Brandy to come back. When they did, I smiled because Jace looked cute in my clothes and Brandy was swallowed by them but she said she was warm, which was what I was aiming for.

"Where we gonna stay?" Brandy asked after a while. Her voice was scared and she sounded like she was about to cry. Jace place Brandy on her lap and hugged her.

"You're not going back home," I said, receiving confused stares for the two of them. "You're gonna stay here, weather Darry or Sodapop likes it or not. I won't let you go back there with your dad." Brandy smiled and hopped out of Jace's lap, hugging me gently, due to my injuries.

"Thanks, Ponyboy," she said gratefully and I hugged her back, looking at Jace, who was smiling. Once she let go she sat back down on the bed next to me this time, and Jace hugged me finally.

"You don't have to do this Ponyboy," she said quietly. I shook my head and looked her in the eyes.

"I want too," I said, taking a hold of her hand, making her smile widen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R plz! 


	4. Something More then Uncomfortable

**A/N: I can't believe it's been almost a year since I've update this story and I'm SO sorry for that. Hopefully you guys care enough to continue reading this story because it's my second favorite. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Something More then Uncomfortable**

* * *

**_Jace's POV_**

It seemed to me like Ponyboy was willing to give up everything for me or he was just being a nice guy. After he had convinced Sodapop to share rooms with Darry, Brandy and I got comfortable in Ponyboy's room. It was no surprise that when he offered to sleep on the floor, Brandy jumped at the chance.

Rolling my eyes at her, we all laid down for an early night and Brandy was out like a light, though I couldn't fall asleep. Propping myself on my elbows, I silently looked around as the moonlight shone through the window. Pony's room wasn't much, but I didn't mind. He had a square size room that was meant for one person, but we could probably fit another person in here with us. Pony and Sodapop had a full size bed that lay in the right corner of the room, while on the opposite side was a small closet, that was next to the window. There was a rough looking carpet on the floor, where I saw Ponyboy sleeping, and a dresser not too far from his feet, next to the closet.

Laying back down next to Brandy I felt her move over to me looking for comfort as she slept and I hugged her silently. I wanted to sleep so badly because I was just plain out exhausted but I couldn't get today out of my head. I couldn't get _last night_ out of my head or the way I felt about Ponyboy. He was great kid that I didn't regret being with last night. He was sweet, and kind to me and Brandy. Maybe that was what I needed in my life; someone good. With that in my head, I finally found something to let me fall asleep, as it continued to rain outside.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Pony and I met and things were still tight between Darry and Pony. He wouldn't let up about Darry hitting him and I understood where he was coming from, but I knew sooner or later I would've had enough. Our injuries were pretty much healed, except for Pony's arm, that was now in a cast, and the stitches on his forehead.

We went to school together everyday, only to have to drop Brandy off before school started. Darry normally was at work before we woke and home after we went to bed, because of working overtime. I think he did it because of me and Brandy but I never found the appropriate time to ask him, if there even was one.

It was Friday when Ponyboy and I got into school late with Johnnycakes and Two-Bit. We all had overslept for some strange reason and our homeroom teachers weren't too happy about us missing the first half hour of our lessons. Pony and I had different classes which was no surprise since we hadn't seen each other before the Nightly Double. Though we did have lunch with the boys and I was glad that I wouldn't have to eat by myself anymore. I didn't really have friends at school since I was always afraid that I'd have to bring them home, letting out my secret about my dad; but the gang was different. I felt comfortable around them now.

School was nothing big and since it was the weekend Darry was home early enough for dinner. After everyone ate, Dally and the rest of the gang decided that they wanted to go to the movies. "Hey, Jace, Pony, you two want to come?" Sodapop asked. Pony and I shared a look like we just wanted to stay in since the last time we were at the drive-in the nightdidn't end so well.

"How about you munkin?" Dally said, turning to Brandy who was intently watching a Goofy cartoon on TV. She glared at Dally for calling her munkin but shook her head 'no'. I was kind of surprised that she didn't want to go since she and the guys got along pretty well, with the exception of Dally and Steve of course. Looking at her again, I could see that she was tired, probably from school today. I had heard she almost got into a fight with a Soc, but thankfully nothing happened. The last things we needed was a lawsuit.

Pretty soon the guys were gone leaving us behind. Getting up from the couch, I saw the place was a mess. Picking up various cans and bottles, I walked around Brandy so she could continue watching. "Aw, Jace you don't have clean. We'll just do it later," Ponyboy said, wanting me to just sit down and relax. For some reason I felt like I couldn't, but I didn't know why.

"Like that'll happen," I said jokingly, giving Ponyboy a smile. It was around eight o'clock now, and Brandy was already yawning. Putting the empty bottles and cans outside in the trash bin, I headed into the kitchen where plates and cups littered the dinner table. Collecting them quickly, I felt like I was obligated to help out around the house since Darry was letting us stay here. As I cleared the table, Brandy walked past me and said she was going to bed, though now I noticed she looked a little pale. Ignoring it as she headed upstairs to bed, I sighed slightly as I put the dirty dishes in a sink full of warm soapy water.

Letting those soak up the cleanliness of the soap, I washed down the table as Darry walk into the kitchen. He looked surprised that I was already cleaning, but I smiled at him anyway. "Hey Dar," I said casually as I finished the table.

"Hey Jace," he said, awkwardly. "You don't have to clean. I was just about—."

"Its okay, Darry, I got it. You can just go relax if you want." I said, as Darry looked hesitant. He had been working so much since Brandy and I had moved in so it was the least I could do. "Really Darry, I got it." He nodded before saying 'thank you' and went to go lay down. I finished quickly before the dishes were stacked back into the cabinets and I saw Ponyboy still watching TV. Sitting down next to him, I gave him a kiss and snuggled close as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," he said, making me confused. When I asked him for what, Pony just kinda smiled. "For everything," he said, before kissing me deeply. I didn't hesitate to kiss back as the clock read nine thirty. I didn't know I had been cleaning that long but it felt good to feel Pony's lips against mine again. As we kissed a comedy was playing on the TV with fake laughter in the background so we didn't even hear the rest of the gang charging up the outside steps. Clueless of what was going on the door opened as Pony and I were close enough to get a toothpick between us.

"Well, well, well!" I heard Dally voice, as Steve and Two-Bit made cat whistles. Johnnycakes looked wide-eyed, while Sodapop was sniggering. Pony and I pulled apart so fast you would've thought we'd burned each other. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I thought we had done just that.

"I thought ya'll were at the movies!" Ponyboy said quickly, as I bit my lips trying to push down the embarrassment of getting caught.

"I bet that's where you would like us to be!" Steve said, making the gang laugh. Johnny even cracked a smile. "Ponyboy and Jace sitting in a tree…!" he sang.

"Alright Steve, enough; leave 'em alone," Sodapop said, seeing that Pony was bright red too, though that smile wouldn't leave his face. "Pony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Pony and I shared a glance as he nodded and followed Sodapop and Dally into the kitchen. That left me now sitting between Steve and Two-Bit, with Johnny in Darry's chair.

"Wipe those grins off your faces," I said bitterly as I tried to get up. Steve and Two-Bit grinned at each and pulled me back onto the couch. I had no issue with Two-Bit because he was always nice to me, but Steve was always an asshole that treated Brandy like she was a toy. "Knock it off!" Two-Bit saw that I was serious, and being the nice guy that he was stopped. Steve on the other hand didn't let up.

"Ah, come on Jay-Jay," he said, making me shudder. I hated that name to no end. It was what my dad used to call me. "You were giving Ponyboy a little action, why can't I get some?" he questioned, finally making me realize that he was more then a little bit drunk. Scrunching my nose at him, I pushed Steve away as he inched closer, bringing back unwanted memories of my father's 'needs'.

"Seriously, Steve. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, making Two-Bit finally realize what was going on, though Steve was still close to me. I heard Two-Bit telling him to knock it off and I swear I heard Johnny bravely say something too but Steve wouldn't back down.

"Don't be like that, girl. You know I'm just messin'," he slurred as he moved into kiss me and I landed a hard smack across his face. Hearing the yell travel pretty far, I quickly decided to make a run for it while Steve was still feeling the pain. Hearing him mumble under his breathe, I glanced between Two-Bit and Johnny to see them sitting there wide-eyed. I was already heading for the kitchen when Steve got up after me. As I walked into the room where Pony seemed to be getting a talking to, and the conversation stopped as if I had done something wrong.

"I'm going to bed," I said quickly as I noticed Steve not to far behind. "Nite y'all." Ponyboy called my name as I raced up the stairs, Steve finally entering the kitchen. I heard Sodapop asking what happened by the time I made it to Ponyboy's room where Brandy was sound asleep. Boy, he was gonna hate me tomorrow.

* * *

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

I followed Sodapop and Dally into the kitchen knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasent conversation. When we finally got away, I stood next to the kitchen table and leaned against it. Sodapop still had that goofy grin on his face but Dally crossed his hands with a bored expression. Soon Sodapop's grin lessened and I knew this was going to be a serious thing for him. "What's going on with you Pony?" He said, and I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "There ain't nothing going on with me."

"Really?" He said, quirking an eyebrow. "Then why did we just walk in on a full make-out session between you and Jace? This ain't nothin' like you Pone," I looked at him as if he were insane. This was coming from the guy that picked up girls all the time, until he found Sandy that is.

"We were just kissing," I said seriously and Dally chuckled.

"Yeah, and like that doesn't lead to other things," he said, giving me that look like he knew from experience. "But, of course you two already knew that." I couldn't help but glare at him as I felt my cheeks heat up. Basically everyone knew that we had slept together but we didn't talk about it because it didn't seem like something that should be brought up again. I mean, Jace and I hadn't talked about sleeping together again since Brandy was with us. And I hadn't really been thinking about that direction until now. We both knew weren't ready for anything else for a while.

"Shut up, Dal. I was drunk," I said, my voice sounding a lot more serious then I had thought it would be. Sodapop nodded his head.

"And that was you're first mistake," he sighed, making me stand there quiet for a moment. "Look Pony, all I'm saying is that you gotta be careful."

"Or what I'll end up like you?" I blurted out, and i shut my mouth as Sodapop looked at me like I had actually slapped him in the face. "Pepsi Cola--."

I tried to say that I was sorry when Jace walked in some sort of rush, and she looked scared too as she said goodnight to us and headed upstairs, Steve who was not too far behind was angry looking.

"What happened?" Soda said quickly, as Dally caught a hold of Steve's arm who was trying to go up after her. That was when I grew scared. What the hell was going on? Dally repeated Sodapop's question before I could get a word out and Steve glared at me.

"You're stupid girlfriend slapped me, that's what," he growled before wrenching his arm from Dally's grip. I had never liked Steve in all the years that I had known him and I knew Jace didn't either, but I put up with him for Soda.

"Well, what did you do to her?" I said defensively. Jace wasn't the type to just go smackin' people for no reason; she wasn't like that. When Steve didn't anwser I knew he had been up to something. "Are you gonna tell me or I do I have to go Johnny and Two-Bit?" I said.

"I ain't done nothin'," he slurred, before leaving out the back door as it sprinkle outside. Seeing his head covered with his hood outside the window, I turned to Dally and Sodapop.

"I don't trust him, Soda," I said seriously. All my brother could do was watch me make my way to the stairs.

"We ain't done, Little Colt," he called after me and I stopped half way up to look at him.

"I need to find out what he did," I said, quickly making my way up the stairs again only to see Darry's door open. Ignoring it, I walked past to see Darry reading a book and headed to my room where the door was shut. Knocking on it quietly, I opened it to see Jace adjusting the pajamas that she had quickly changed into and she paused to look at me.

"Hey," She whispered, and I realized that Brandy was sleeping soundly in my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake the 'little' one. Though she had the mouth of a twenty year old, Brandy was only thirteen and needed her sleep. Glancing at her I looked back at Jace to see her not keeping eye-contact with me and I was concerned. "Jace?"

"Nothing," she said almost too casually, though I could hear the hesitation in her voice. I gave her a look as if to say I didn't believe her and I saw her shoulders sag. "Nothing Ponyboy, really," she whispered, walking over to me. Kissing me on the lips she gave me a gentle smile. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She said, and I knew she was trying to block out whatever it was that Steve had done to her. She had been hurt many times in her life, that I knew, and he was just adding to it. I didn't want her to go through anymore pain. As she began to walk away I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back to me in a deep kiss. I had caught her off guard when I did this but she seemed to melt into her comfort zone when she kissed me back.

Pulling apart we gave each other small smiles and Jace headed back to the direction of the bed. I watched her lay down next to Brandy who was still out cold, and Jace whispered 'Good Night'. Saying the same, I made my way out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. Standing outside my door for a second I gave a small sigh, as the things Steve could've done to her began to make my skin crawl. Then hearing a click of a light shut off down the hall I knew Darry was going to get some sleep too as I headed back downstairs to listen to Sodapop give me the sex talk. Oh joy.

* * *

**_Jace's POV_**

After Ponyboy left I sighed quietly to myself as Brandy slept in my arms. It was strange how different we were but got along so well. I think it was because we needed each other so much. She was all I ever had after Mom died and Aden left. Holding my baby sister close to me I was glad she was my little knuckle head, though I would probably never admit it to her. "I love you, Dee," I whispered in her ear, and she shifted quietly so that her face was buried in my warmth.

Pretty soon I feel asleep too but it wasn't too long before Ponyboy came back bringing me to semi-conciousness. After my injuries were healed, I told Ponyboy that he needed the bed to rest his arm correctly and I could feel him get in next to me. Looking over my shoulder, Brandy still curled up in my arms, I smiled tiredly at Pony who did the same and kissed me on the cheek before we decided to go to sleep again.

_I can remember when everything used to be alright. When Brandy was around five Momma and me were giving Dee, as my momma called her, a warm bath when Daddy and Aden came home. They were laughing about something that I didn't know when I rushed out of the bathroom to greet them. I was only six. _

_"Daddy!" I shouted happily as I jumped into my father's arms. He groaned at how heavy I was but he still had that smile I used to love on his face. He wouldn't let anything hurt me at that time and I felt safe in his arms. Kissing my forehead he greeted me and carried me out of the front hallway and into the kitchen where Aden was looking for something to eat. Daddy told Aden to sit down and watch me while he started to make dinner and Momma was still upstairs with Brandy. He was actually cooking us something to eat. I can't remember the last time he did that for us now. _

_As Aden and I played at the kitchen, Momma and Dee came rumbling down the stairs big smiles on their faces. Aden and I had decided that pattycake was an appropriate game to play and Dee wanted in. While we continued to play hand games, Momma and Daddy greeted each other with smiles as my mom glance at us out of the corner her eye. Daddy put a pot of water to boil for pasta and the two left into the living room as me and Dee laughed a Aden's horrible hand game skills. It wasn't long before we heard yelling and Aden stopped playing to listen. "Aden!" Brandy whined, obviously not noticing how thick the tension was in the room. He shushed her and she pouted becoming quiet._

_The yelling was muffled so we couldn't really heard much, and that was when Aden left to go upstairs, leaving me and Dee to listen to the rest. He had a sad look on his face and I didn't know what to do. Then the ells seemed to grow louder and came closer as my mom moved into the kitchen, my father right behind her as he let a blow of his hand connect with her head. _

That woke me up with a start. Breathing heavily I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I didn't remember that happening and that scared me too much for me to sleep. Dad had always been abusive? Why hadn't I known that? Why hadn't I remembered that? It was like as a little kid you forget all the bad things that have happened to you. Or maybe_ I_ was just like that.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, what the hell is wrong with me? lol. I decided that this chapter was getting really way for me and hopefully you guys like. Now here's the deal, I'm not gonna be able to update that often so if I get more 3 reviews THEN I will start with Chapter Five. If you readers like my story enough then it shouldn't be that long I promise. Thanks so much for following me this far. **

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**aka**

**Jasmine**


End file.
